Medical handheld devices with electrical consumers are typically operated with accumulators that are being used as voltage sources. This facilitates operating them independently from a power grid and for example close to a patient. The voltage sources are typically components of so-called power units together with additional components, wherein the power units are also designated as power packs. Power units of this type have different configurations and functions.